As integrated circuitry increases in density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitances for storage capacitors despite decreasing circuitry dimensions. In particular, as DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell areas. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell areas. One principle way of increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trench or stacked capacitors.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving capacitor storage capabilities through improved structures and formation techniques.